テンプレート:Area infobox test
}|y|historical}} }}} }} } }} }}} | continent | region | zone | city | area | dungeon | instance = }}} }}} }}} }}} }}} }| } | ?Has map objectives | default = false}} | false }} }}} |Has renown hearts= |Has waypoints= |Has points of interest= |Has hero challenges= |Has vistas= }} }} }}} | point of interest | landmark = }} }} }}}}} | 0 || }} | 0 || }} | 0 || }} | 0 || }} | 0 || }} map.jpg}}}| Map of }}} |}} locator.svg}}}| Location within } |}} } | }}} |area = ;レベル : } |zone = ;レベル : }|-|0}}}} }|-|1}} | – }|-|1}}}} | }} }} | #default = ;レベル : }|-|–}} }} }} } | ;ティア : } }} ;タイプ : }}} |area = エリア |point of interest = Point of Interest |unknown=不明 |#default = }}} }} } | }}} }} | region = ;地域 : } | city | zone = ;ゾーン : } ( }}) | area = ;エリア : } ( }}) | dungeon = ;ダンジョン : }}} | #default = ;～の中 : } }} }}} | dungeon = | #default = }} }} } | ;～につながる : }}}}} } | ;ペット : }}}}} } | }|,|0}}}} }}} | poi | point of interest = ;ゲームリンク : }|,|0}}}} }} }} loading screen.jpg}}}| Loading screen |}} .jpg}}}| }}}}}} |}} } | n | do not categorize | }} }}} | historical | unimplemented | future = do not categorize }} }}} | y | do not categorize }} | }}} | dungeon | }}}|* }} | }}} | region = Category:Regions | city = Category:Cities | zone = Category:Zones }}}|* | area = Category:Areas | dungeon = Category:Dungeons }}}|* | activity = Category:Activities | guild hall = Category:Guild halls | guild puzzle = Category:Guild puzzles | instance = Category:Instances | jumping puzzle = Category:Jumping puzzles | landmark = Category:Landmarks | raid = Category:Raids }} } | }}} | region | city | zone | dungeon | guild hall | area | activity | raid = }}} | point of interest = }|?Has location type}} | }|?Has location type}} | Raid | Region | Instance = }}} | #default = Category: }} }} | guild puzzle | jumping puzzle = Category: | instance = }} }} }} Description This infobox should be used for regions, zones, areas, points of interest, etc., i.e. all locations mentioned here. See also parameter type below. Parameters All parameters are optional. ; name : Location name. Defaults to ; type : The type of location. Use plain text with no wiki-links. ; within : The parent location of the location being described. Use plain text with no wiki-links. For zones, this should be a region; for areas, this should be a zone; for everything else, this will usually be an area. If within is an area or zone, the parent of within will be displayed underneath in small text. ; coordinates : If specified, indicates position of a location within the world map. ; hearts : Number of renown hearts ; waypoints : Number of waypoints ; points-of-interest : Number of points of interest ; hero challenges : Number of hero challenges ; vistas : Number of vistas ; map : Map image (do not include the "File:" prefix). Defaults to ' map.jpg' ; levels : Depends on the type used, see as follows : Zone: The level range for the zone. Separate minimum and maximum levels with a single hyphen "-", e.g. 60 - 70 : Area: The effective level of the area. For the case of dungeon areas where there is an explorable level and a story level, separate values with commas. ; connections : Other locations that this one has connections to. Usually only specified on zones. Separate multiple connections with and add your own wiki-links. The cardinal direction is usually specified in brackets after the zone name; (N), (S), (E), (W), (NE), etc. In the case of a portal, add (portal) instead of direction. See the Queensdale example below. ; pets : Ranger-teamable juvenile animals. Like "connections" above, separate with and provide links manually. Include for zone infoboxes, redundant for area infoboxes (see discussion page). ; loading-screen : Loading screen image (do not include the "File:" prefix). Defaults to ' loading screen.jpg' ; screenshot : Screenshot (do not include the "File:" prefix). Defaults to ' .jpg' ; sstext : Screenshot text ; locator : Optional. Use to specify the SVG locator image if the page name doesn't match the filename. Defaults to ' locator.svg' ; objectives : Optional. Defaults to "n". Only set equal to "y" if the location has map objectives that contribute towards world completion (core tyria). ; id : The game ID for the location, displayed as a game link. Only valid for waypoints and points of interest. ; categorize : "y" or "n" to turn on/off categorization. Default is on for main namespace articles and off for others. If using "status", don't set this parameter. ; status : Status of content. Only set if not currently obtainable ingame, displays relevant notice. Available options: "historical", "future", "unimplemented", "current" (default). See for options. ; release : The expansion or living world season required to access the content. Displays a notice of the release. See for options. ; historical : (legacy parameter). Duplicates function of setting status = historical. y displays the notice. Examples See also * Guild Wars 2 Wiki:Location formatting Area